Was I Strong Enough?
by Neko223
Summary: What happens when Sakura Haruno, a sixteen yearold girl gets raped by none other than Itachi? Sasuke figures this out after Sakura has a chat with her exbest friend, Ino, and Sasuke overhears the whole thing. Sakura finds out she is pregnant with Itachi's
1. Lies

Disclaimer: What happens when Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year-old girl gets raped by none other than Itachi. Sasuke figures this out after Sakura has a chat with her ex-best friend, Ino, and Sasuke overhears the whole thing. Sakura finds out she is pregnant with Itachi's baby, and when Itachi comes to take her away with him, Sasuke fights for her. It's tradgedy/romance.

**Was I Strong Enough?**

**Chapter one: Lies**

_Sakura POV_

"No! Darn it, say your wrong! No! I don't want to be responsible for this! I'm...I'm not ready..." A sixteen year-old Sakura wailed as she sat in her bathroom. She took a pregnancy test, and it turned out positive. She cried for about three hours because she woke up around midnight after taking that test around 9:16. So about three hours and thirty-six minuets.(Don't bother trying to figure it out and telling me, I just put it in here cause I didn't want to do the math either :p) Sakura picked up her phone, dialing Ino's home phone number. They were still rivals after all these years, but she needed comferting from someone she's known for a long time. Ino picked up:

**"Ohayo! Yamanaka residence, Ino Yamanaka speaking." Loud as ever.**

**"I-Ino? It's S-Sakura. I-I need you to c-c-come o-over.." I stuttered and cried some more.**

**"Sakura?!? What! What happened?? No. Say no more, I'll be over there in five minutes." And with that, she hung up.**

Ino really meant it, she was here five minutes exactly. I let her in and she tackle-hugged me.

"Sakura! What's wrong! Did something scare you or hurt you?!" She checked me over for wounds. I sighed,

"No, Ino. I-I need to tell you s-s-something, that's all." She looked at me unbelievingly for a few seconds, then smiled a friendly smile and walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. I started to tell her the memory:

_Flashback_

_The theme song that's going with this is Devils Never Cry(ending) By Devils May Cry 3. Its an awsome theme song!_

_I was training when I heard a rustling coming from the bushes. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the chakra reading. It was-"Itachi!" I gasped out as he threw me into a tree. I gasped out again when the air was knocked out of me after Itachi threw me to a tree. I looked at him behind pink locks, growling dangerously. He smirked, then disappeared. I closed my eyes again, listening for anything suspicious, keeping a good feel on his chakra level. It disappeared, my eyes opened and I rolled out of the way just in time before a kunai that was aimed for my neck hit me. I was on all fours now, and I took out my kunai as well, watching everything and making sure he didn't suprise attack me. I was _**not**_ going to let anyone save me today, it was my battle now. Everyone can watch _**me**_ from the background now. Itachi lept at me, his sword ready to slash at me, and I grabbed him with my legs. He looked at me in suprise, and I smirked before I twirled; using my hands. I let go of his arm which had his katana and he went flying out. I jumped high in the air using a chakra push from my hands and did a back flip. I landed on all fours again, and I stood up, realizing something was wrong. Itachi lay on the ground a few meters away from me. That was way to easy. I had my back turned and I heard him come up behind me. I gagged as he grabbed my throat faster than expected. I smirked as he squeezed my throat, and my clone disappeared. He looked around, not even knowing I was in the tree above him. I came falling down, aiming a Flying Micheal(or whatever its called, its just a karate kick:p)straight at his head. He looked up, his Sharingan spinning as he grabbed my foot and jumped up into the air. He threw me up hard. So hard I couldn't move, and appeared above me, elbowing me in the stomach, causing me to fall fast towards the ground. He appeared above me again, making a roundhouse kick that hit me in the chest and stomach. It was the same move as Sasuke's, using both his legs. I shot towards the earth, waiting for impact, but before I did, Itachi appeared above me once more, putting both his hands together in one mighty fist, and brought it down on my head. I felt blood splurt out before making impact. I opened my eyes, jumping out of the huge crater he made. I looked up to see him aiming the same kick I had tried to use on him, but I grabbed his foot and swung him onto the lake I was by the training grounds where I was training. He flipped, using my throw as an advantage and landed on the water, unharmed. I ran towards him, full speed with my hands behind my back, he did the same. I attacked by throwing three kunai at him and then making three clones appear on my right and left side. He took two of the kunai and hit the right and left ones on my side, making it easier for me to land a chakra infused punch right in his stomach. He stumbbled back, then disappeared. I almost fell into the water, so I did the only thing that I could, keep moving. I ran to the middle of the lake where I had to pick up a random log and throw it at Itachi who appeared from the sky. He hit it out of the way; breaking it in the process while charging at me. I let myself sink into the water before Itachi could land one punch or kick. I swam to the bottom of the lake, hoping to end this battle with the new justu I made and perfected. I stepped onto the bottom of the lake, and immideatly began doing the hand seals for wind, water, and earth.. I opened my eyes, and my body lit up in an array of colors from pinks to whites, blues to greens, oranges to yellows and finally to red. I thought the words in my head: "Hidden Leaf Jutsu: Water Tempest!" It was a hidden jutsu because I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Naruto or Tsunda. Yes, even Sasuke. I looked to see all of the water forming into one big blob of blue liquid before forming into something beautiful. A giant lady; about thirty to forty feet floated there, the water moving like a river as she lifted her arms up, a giant spear in hand. She looked like a godess just before she struck him, perfect form and everything. Her spear was crossing diagnal from her right leg up to her left shoulder as she charged with blue wings. The kind've wings that were deadly to the touch; and made her go faster, stronger, swifter. Itachi covered himself before she struck, the water pulled itself back into a ball of water, Itachi floating in it. It started to shrink, causing the pressure on Itacih's lungs to increase, and he let water enter his mouth before the ball exploaded into little raindrops. It was like rain, except there was no rain clouds anywhere in sight, and I ran out of the lake crater as the water receded back to its normal self as if nothing had ever happened. I collapsed to my knees, exhausted. I had won, but who knew if Itachi was dead or not? Sasuke would be ticked when I told him that I killed Itachi. That is, if I ever found his body. I heard a slight chocking noise, and whipped my head around to see Itachi on the shore, coughing up water. I widened my eyes, no one could live through that! I tried to crawl away, but Itachi managed to put a foot on my back, causing me to collapse on the ground. He bent down to my level, and whispered in my ear, "Your going to regret ever doing that." And that's when he raped me._

_End of that Flashback, now to our second one:(not so long!)_

_I woke to the sound of chirpping birds and the bright sun. I sat up, realizing I was naked. I looked around to see any trace of clothes, but there was nothing, not even a bra! I cried from the soreness between my legs, and realized what Itachi had done to me. I cried out, and heard a few people calling out my name. "I'm over here! Someone help me!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi jumped into the clearing. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and made sure to cover myself as Sasuke glared around the clearing. He walked over to me,_

_"Sakura, your covered in my brother's chakra, and you've got some of it in you. What happ-AH! It was horrible! H-he...oh god, he raped me!" I tackled Sasuke into a tight hug, and he pushed me off, which I let him. I felt so used, so _**dirty**_. I looked away from him, I couldn't bare to look at Sasuke after what occured to me. He looked just like Itachi. I turned from them, running to the lake and jumped into it. I heard Naruto yell out to me, but I stayed underwater until it felt as though my lungs were about to burst, then I came up to the surface. Kakashi walked over to me, bringing a towel with him. I took the towel from him, thanking him and slightly walked off. I was so weak, and I hated the feeling when Itachi had done _**that**_ to me. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and waited until the guys were a safe distance away behind me, then took off running. I heard Naruto yell something, and dropped my towel while I was still running. How could that have happened to me?? I trained all that time for what? Nothing! Squat! Zippo! Zilch, Nada! I ran into the city's boundaries, heading for my house. I opened the door and ran into my room. I cried for hours upon end, never unlocking my doors or windows for anyone. I had the shades down all the time, and never picked up the phone. Sasuke even called and had left me a message._

_**'Sakura? It's Sasuke. You need to friggin' come outside already! Everyone is so worried about you, and so am I and Naruto! Please, talk to us. Call me back, Sakura, please.'**__ I never picked up the phone, and I barely ate. I ate enough to make sure I wouldn't die of starvation or get so skinny I wouldn't eat at all, though. I was in my house for almost a week, never leaving it. One night, I heard obnoxious banging on the door. I went to look out the door, and met the face of Sasuke Uchiha. I cried because I thought it was _**him**_ back for _**more**_. I heard him say a few random words, and then he opened the door, just like that. I cried aloud, running to my room. I had almost gotten there, but he grabbed me and held me against the wall. I tried not to look at his face, but he pulled my face towards his. I gasped when my lips felt his, and new tears came falling out as I melted into the kiss. He let go, and looked at me with caring eyes. He stayed with me and comferted me. I knew he was trying to get me to say something, but I'd only shake my head for some questions. I never saw him again after that day. I was too afraid of what he'd say after I told him what his brother did to me. I just told him some bozo came by and saw me sleeping so he kinda did it to me. I told him a lie, and he believed it. He vowed to kill that guy, and I nver wanted him too. He complied at first, but then I started crying again, and he promised. It's been three days since then, and still I haven't talked or seen him._

_End of flashback(Ok, nevermind, it was about the same size but oh well!!)_

Ino's eyes were filled with tears as she held me, and I let her cry on my shoulder. I was not crying but I held her there anyway as she cried for me. The door opened, and there stood Sasuke Uchiha. The man I love and still do, a face full of anger and regret. "S-Sasuke-kun, I-I can expla-Sakura. I want to talk to you, **alone**." He glared at Ino who quickly ran out the door, fear of what he might do. He sat down next to me, and took my hand in his.

"You told me lies, didn't you, Sakura?"

Cliffy! What's It like so far? Is it good?? I don't really know if it is or not...cause im not that good, but I still think its good! I hope that you all liked the fight scene cause it just popped into my head for this part! I'm a born writer lol! Well, thnx and review!


	2. Midnight Kidnap

Disclaimer:What happens when Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year-old girl gets raped by none other than Itachi. Sasuke figures this out after Sakura has a chat with her ex-best friend, Ino, and Sasuke overhears the whole thing. Sakura finds out she is pregnant with Itachi's baby, and when Itachi comes to take her away with him, Sasuke fights for her. It's tradgedy/romance.

**Was I Strong Enough?**

**Chapter two: Midnight Kidnap**

_Sasuke POV_

_Review of last sentence:_

_"Yout old me lies, didn't you, Sakura?"_

_End of Review_

She stared at me, and she looked away after a tear fell from the corner of her left eye. She let them come, and didn't stop. I pulled her into an embrace, one she willingly accepted. She **needed** this. She cried for about ten minutes and then fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up bridal-style, making sure I was carefull not to wake her and headed to her room. It wasn't all pink like I had expected it to be. It was all black, like the color of the sky at night, and her sheets were the color of the clouds. A perfect match. I set her down on her bed and covered her up, makiing sure she was comfertable. I walked to the door, but her weak voice stopped me in my tracks. "S-Sasuke, don't go. I **need** you here by me. By my side. Someone by my side to protect me so he won't hurt me again. Please?" I stood there, my right hand clentching and unclentching in my right pocket while my left hand gripped the door frame. I was thinking who this guy was, and why his chakra looked so much like this brother. "If you stay,"Sakura continued. "I'll tell you everything that happened." I turned back to her, and walked to the egde of her bed, sitting myself down and holding her hand. She smiled at me, real smile, not a fake one. She closed her eyes, and in no time she was asleep. I looked outside at the night sky, and thought for a moment. _'If it was my brother, then how'd she lose so much chakra? I felt her at the time, and I just thought she was training. By the time I couldn't feel it that well, I called up a search party with everyone in Kohana. Even Ino went, and Tsunda unformed all ANBU members to check for her chakra reading outside of Kohana. But what _**really**_ happened to her that I _**don't**_ know about besides her being raped? Think, Sasuke, think!' _I was lost deep in thought, and I hadn't noticed Sakura waking up. "Sasuke? Wake up, hey, come on." I opened my eyes, was I sleeping? She stared at me, then sat back down beside me. I looked at her, waiting for her to say something, and she sighed. She was about to say something but I asked her the question that kept on itching at me.

"Sakura, did my brother rape you?"

_Meanwhile...at Atasuiki(How do u spell it??)_

_Normal POV_

Itacih leaned against the stone wall, thinking really hard about when he had his little fight with the kunoichi. He opened his eyes and brought his katana inches from Kisame's throat. Kisame stepped back, moving his hands in a 'clam down' gesture, and Itachi lowered his katana; putting it back into his seath. "So, Itachi," Kisame started, looking at Itachi with his golden eyes. "What are we gunna do about the pink haired girl? Huh? You just gonna go and kill her or somthing?" Itachi shook his head no, and looked at Kisame with his onyx orbs.

"I plan on kidnapping her and bringing her here. I went back a few days aftwards to see if I really impregnated her, and I did. I can't let the woman I raped give birth to an unknown baby. They can't know about it, but a couple people already know, so it's going to be tough getting her back. We need a plan, Kisame." Kisame smirked.

"Leave the fighting to me, you just get her and get out before they catch you." Itachi laughed a little, then laughed louder. Kisame joined in, and the laughter echoed out throughout the forest.

_Back at Sakura's house..._

_Sasuke POV_

I panted, making sure my weight didn't settle completely on top of her as I rolled over to my side, slick with sweat. I looked back at the naked form of Sakura, and she winced upon moving. I chuckled. "Hurt?" She nodded, and I smirked. I rubbed where it hurt, trying to soothe the pain, but all it did was get her filled up again. I smirked and let her kiss me intensley.

_Somewhere outside Kohana about one thousand miles away from the city boundary..._

_Normal POV_

"Geez. Itachi, wait up! Your making us go all too fast! Deirdra can't keep up!" Sasori called up ahead where Itachi was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Every now and then, he would speed up and they'd loose sight of him, and they'd have to pick up the pace to keep up. Itachi stopped, and everyone stopped.

"We'll rest here for the night, and we should be able to reach Kohana by nightfall tomorrow if we speed it up." Sasori leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Deirdra was on his butt on the ground, panting heavily as well. Kisame stood there pasive as ever, but his gills showed that he was breathing quick and fast. Itachi disappeared for a few minutes, then returned with wood, and lit it up. Itachi looked around at his companions. "Alright. Sasori and Deirdra, you guys go look for food. Kisame, you have first watch. Then me, Deirdra and Sasori, go it?" Everyone looked at him.

"Hai!" And they all went to do their job. Itachi sat there, gazing up at the clear sky, watching all the little stars glint and gleam. He imagined him and his child, Sakura there as well. Would he make a good father? What will Sakura do when she finds out that she won't be leaving from Atasuiki?(Can't spell it :p im an idiot lol)'_Will she give in and just live it out, or will she revolt and try to kill us all? I mean, she almost killed me whit that attack of her's.' _Itachi thought. The words kill and revolt echoed in his mind, and he snapped. He would not let it happen. If she tried she would pay dearly. He shook his head at the thought. He would never kill women or children, but he had to if it was a mission from the boss. He sighed, wondering if joining the Atasuiki was a good idea after all. Itachi snapped his head in the direction where Sasori and Deirdra emerged with cuts and bruises all over.

"It's ANBU. And they know were here." Sasori whispered. Deirdra nodded, his one peice of hair that covered his eye drooped slightly. Itachi stood up, moving his hands in a signal. He let out a dove-like call, and Kisame appeared next to him, and they were off.

"How did they know we were here, Deirdra?!" Itachi asked. Deirdra sweat dropped, and Itachi scowled. They were being followed. "Pick up the pace!" He jumped harder, faster, and everyone followed. The ANBU were slowly left behind, and Itachi smirked. No one could catch them, and he was dang proud of that. Sasori walked next to Itachi and pointed to something in front of them. Itachi stared and smirked. They had jumped so fast they must've gotten to Kohana in no time. It looked about around 1:00 A.M. because of the light blue sky way off in the distance. Itachi waved his hand so they could move to knock out the guards. Sasori knocked out the left one and Deirdra the right. Kisame lifted them up and out of they way. We jumped off into our seperate directions, making sure we didn't get caught by hiding our chakra and ourselfs. I jumped off towards Sakura's house and saw her laying there in Sasuke's arms. I smirked, this would be fun. I snuck into her open window and silently snuck her bare form out from my brothers grasp. I found her some clothes and dressed her quickly. I snuck out the window again, and jumped off into the darkness of the trees. Deirdra, Sasori and Kisame followed behind me, also disappearing into darkness as well.

Ok, I admit, this one sucked Out LOUD!!!! Review anyway, plz?? I'm begging u!!!!


	3. Brother's Fued

Disclaimer:What happens when Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year-old girl gets raped by none other than Itachi. Sasuke figures this out after Sakura has a chat with her ex-best friend, Ino, and Sasuke overhears the whole thing. Sakura finds out she is pregnant with Itachi's baby, and when Itachi comes to take her away with him, Sasuke fights for her. It's tradgedy/romance.

**Was I Strong Enough**

**Chapter three: Brother's Feud**

_Sasuke POV_

It was all a giant mess! Everyone was searching and we had a pretty good idea where she was taken or where she went. I growled, "Itachi..." everyone was on their way to the Akatsuki.(Ha! I remember woot!) There was me, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Kurenai, Izuma, Choji, Gai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tsunda and Jiraiya. That's a whole lot of people!

"Ha! Those Akatsuki guys won't know what's coming to 'um! We'll out number them like bee's!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, you forget that they might be a lot tougher than we are?" Naji pointed out the obvious to the idiot. Naruto yelled in frustration at the Hyugga. Neji smirked, and so did I. Tsunda stopped us, and we all halted, seeing one standing there already.

_This is a good part for some music!!! (Azure-Devil May Cry Remix, it rocks!!!)_

He had blonde hair and it was tied back into a ponytail with on big peice of hair over the other blue eye he had. He opened his hand and there was an open mouth where his palm was. Neji jumped down, and told the rest of us to go on ahead, which we did. We heard the muttering of talking and then...BOOM! Their fight had begun. We came upon someone with red hair and green eyes. He had almost looked the same as Gaara, except he didn't have the love mark on his forehead. He waved his hand in a motion that told us, 'fight me now'. Tenten jumped foreward. We all gaped at her braveness, and she told us to go on ahead. We heard the clashing of kunai and Tenten's cries of pain along with the other guys' yells. I saw the Akatsuki, but it was guarded by none other than, "Kisame." Kakashi mummbled. Ino and Shikamaru along with Choji jumped forwards.

"We got this one! You guys go on ahead! And Sasuke?" Ino yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting ready to jump off with the others.

"You'd better get Sakura back!" She yelled while charging first.

I looked ahead at the Akatsuki. "I will, Ino, I will..." I muttered and took off with the others. I caught up to them at the entrance, and we could the the "InoShikaCho!" As they all fought with Kisame. We entered the Akatsuki from different sides, and ran into a couple Akatsuki. Naruto ran into the leader and was facing him off at the moment. Gai stayed with Kakashi to help with another, and now Rock Lee, Sai, Izuma, Kurenai, Tsunda, Hinata, Shino, and Jiraiya were the only ones left with me. We ran into about four more so Sai, Shino, Hinata, and Rock Lee left us to fight them. Now it was me and Tsunda. Kurenai had left us to fight off about three of them, but Izuma left to help so now it was just me and Tsunda. There was two of the Akatsuki waiting outside a door and Tsunda took care of them while I went looking for Sakura. I could hear it all: the clash of kunai, the yells and screams of agony, the drops of dead bodies, everything. This wasn't what I had wanted, but if it was the only was in getting Sakura back, it was worth it. I ran down a narrow hallway and met face to face with..."Itachi!" the figure turned and I caught my breath. "Sakura."

_Somewhere in the woods...with Naji and Deirdra..._

_Normal POV_

Naji was panting heavily and so was Deirdra. Neji yelled as he clashed kunai with Deirdra. Deirdra smirked and Neji raised a brow.

"Hehe...seems were evenly matched, Hyugga." Deirdra breathlessly laughed. Neji nodded in return, smirking. This fight was intresting to the Hyugga, and he was having a lot of fun fighting Deirdra.

"Yeah, you ready to drop, Deirdra?" Deirdra growled and shook his head 'no'. Neji growled as well as they jumped away and then charged again. They both had used way too much chakra earlier, and were now relying on their weapons. Deirdra had let his guard drop and Neji came behind him in a second. "Your dead. I liked the battle, you were a good foe." Neji slit his throat and Deirdra dropped to his knees lifeless. Neji cleaned his kunai and quickly picked them all up. After putting them back into his sack, he went to go catch up to the rest of the group.

_With Tenten and Sasori..._

_Tenten POV_

"AH!" He backed up as I used my special technique and was hit by all of my kunai. His chakra strings and puppets took a lot out of you, but I managed to get past them all. I felt Neji's chakra and was glad when he appeared in battle with me. He waited until I dropped down from using my jutsu and then charged the guy with his kunai. The guy I was facing, his name was Sasori, and he looked just like Neji in a way. Eyes full of coldness and always distant, never speaking. He was sort've good looking...I blushed and looked away. I heard a body slump to the floor, and I looked. It was Neji's. He fell unconcious from loss of chakra. If I didn't do sometihng soon, he was going to die! I couldn't let that happen, especially since I was all alone, no family except friends who take care of me; that is if I will have a family left after this. I yelled, charging Sasori and he got ready. I smirked and disappeared behind him, sticking my kunai in his left leg, then his right. Now that he couldn't move very well, I could kill him easily. He yelled in pain and I jumped about a couple feet away from him. I threw three kunai to keep him busy, then attacked with a shuriken that slashed him right in the chest. I think it got his heart because he slumped to the floor as well, dead. I lifted Neji's body up onto my back and went to catch up with everyone else.

_With Ino, Shika, and Choji along with Kisame..._

_Shika's POV_

"Hiya!" Kisame threw his huge sword at us and we moved out've the way in time. Ino lay a few feet away from us, unconcious after getting hit by Kisame in the back of the head. Now it was just me, and Choji.

"Hey, fish-face, leave my friends alone!" Tenten came flying in, slashing Kisame's face with Neji on her back. He stepped back, and Tenten jumped away before his big sword could slice her in half. She set Neji against a tree next to Ino's unconccious body. Choji went big and rolled towards Kisame, knocking Kisame's huge sword onto the ground and squishing it into the earth. It wouldn't come out as Kisame pulled with all his might, so Tenten and I took this chance to attack at the same time. We charged, going on opposite side of him, taking our kunai and stabbing him anywhere we got. He looked towards Tenten who gave him a good punch in the gills. He collapsed, breathing hard while choking. I slashed my kunai across his throat, and he fell to the floor, slowly dieing. I picked up ino and Tenten picked up Neji as we all jumped off into Akatsuki to help our friends.

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura..._

_Sasuke POV_

"Sasuke-kun??" She asked, staring at me with wide-eyes. I nodded, walking towards her and them embracing her in a tight hug. She hugged me back, afraid to let go, then Itachi appeared around the corner. He saw me brother and growled.

"Foolish little brother!" The whole building shook as I heard Naruto yell, "Rasengan!!" Everyone was fighting for Sakura here, and I was thankfull for all of my friends that were doing this for me. Sakura clutched me closer, and I did too. Itachi moved closer, and his hand moved to Sakura. He waved it in a 'hand her over' gesture, and she cried, letting me go. Itachi told Sakura to go to their room, and before she went around the corner, she looked back at me. Pain evident in her eyes. It was only for a second as she looked at me then continued walking around the corner, out of my sight. I growled at Itachi, and he got ready as I did too. He pulled out his katana and I did the handseals for chidori. I stood up, and Itachi charged. I did too.

"AGHH!!!" We both yelled while charging at each other. I put my chidori into a fist. He put his katana in a stabbing gesture. We both clashed, and there was a bright light, engulfing us both. Only one thought crossed my mind, _'He.Will._**Die**

Cliffy! Well I'll admit this one wasn't that good but I had to make it short a little beacuse the next chapter is the last one!! I got all of the ideas and everything! Also, I'd like to thank this person for making me crack up laughing in her/his review!

Puppyeye1:OMFG! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT I WAS DRINKING MY 7UP SODA THEN I SAW CLIFFY I SQUEEDED THE CAN SO MUCH SODA WAS COMING OUT OF THE CAN I AM SOO MAD!1PLEASE UPDATE ASAP!

She cracked me up, and I thank her for saying that! I am updating as fast as I can! The next one I'm positive will be the last and best one! thnx, plz review and i also wanna thank these pplz for reviewing!(and helping me spell the Akatsuki right :p)

kaizer-shimizu27'anime'

yinyanglover

I thank them both for reviewing and helping me spell the Akatsuki right!! u guys rock! XD


	4. Settling A Score

Disclaimer:What happens when Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year-old girl gets raped by none other than Itachi. Sasuke figures this out after Sakura has a chat with her ex-best friend, Ino, and Sasuke overhears the whole thing. Sakura finds out she is pregnant with Itachi's baby, and when Itachi comes to take her away with him, Sasuke fights for her. It's tradgedy/romance.

**Was I Strong Enough?**

**Chapter four: Settling A Score**

_Sasuke POV_

_This is a good time for a song as well!! (Die Motherfucker-Dope. It goes really well with this part!)_

I flew back, into the wall for example, and gravity pulled me back down onto my butt. I rolled out've the way as Itachi slashed his katana right at my head. I lay on the floor, panting, and he brought his katana down where my head was, but I rolled out've the way again. I did a backflip and landed on all fours, running up to him again, distracting him by throwing a punch. I let him catch my other one, and kneeded his stomach, then jumped up, my foot connecting with his back and he hit the floor, hard. I jumped away, then ran again, this time kicking him four times in the stomach. I then let my fist connected with his chin, and I appeared behind his back, elbowing him there as well. I grabbed his feet and threw him against the wall, panting. He stood up, his nose bleeding and I hoped I broke it. Itachi wiped the blood off, his eyes flaring Sharingan. I activated mine as well, watching as he disappeared behind me, and I twisted to the side as he slashed his katana out. I side kicked his face, then elbowed his side and he went crashing against the wall next to him. Itachi growled, jumping through a gaping hole in the ceiling, and I followed. I jumped up, looking around for my brother. I flew to the other side of the roof as Itachi kicked me in the back, sending me reeling. I grabbed the edge before I fell off, and Itachi smirked down at me. I held on for dear life because my one arm I used with chidori was bleeding slightly, dripping all the way down to the rocky outcrupt below me. I looked up at Itachi as he squished my hand with his foot, and I sqeezed my eyes shut. I felt my hand slip a little, and I yelled as my brother stomped on it and I let go. I looked down, and then a grabbed a kunai, sticking it in the building next to me. It slipped out've my hand, and I continued falling. I grabbed the wall and used my hand to push me to the next, and so on so forth. It slowed me, and I landed on the rocks safe and sound. I looked up to see Itachi falling towards me, his katana slashing out at me, but I flipped backwards onto my palms. I grabbed his waist with my legs, and head-bombed him onto one of the rocks. He yelled, and his body fell limp. I let his body go, panting. Had I really just defeated my brother? Was it possible? It was too easy. I closed my eyes for a second, and was quickly brought out of my thoughts when Itachi grabbed my throat, throwing me up in the air. He came flying up beneath me, and his katana stabbed me in the stomach. I coughed out blood, and then he stabbed me in the shoulder. I slumped fowards onto my brother's shoulder, and he removed his katana, letting me fall towards the earth. I used my hand as a spring so when I hit the ground, I used my hand to twitst me onto my feet. I clutched my stomach, and waited. My brother came falling from the sky, landing on his two feet and he smirked.

"Do you see now, little brother? Why I wanted to kill mother and father?? For this..amazing power. You can't stop me no matter how much you train unless you kill someone very special to you. Like Sakura for example, you kill her, you can destroy me. Would you rather kill her so you can kill me? Or die as a weakling!" Itachi stared at me, waiting for my answer. I felt anger coarse through my veins. I stared up at him, my curse seal spreading, and he backed away slightly.

"AGH!!!!!!!!! Itachi, I'll kill you!!!!!" I charged him with lightning fast moves. I punched him up into the air, and kicked his back two times, making him fly straight back down to the ground. I went back down onto the ground, getting on my palms and kicking him up into the air again, then elbowed him in the chest. My face was covered by my bangs, and yet I was determined to win. I kicked him higher, and them brought my hands together in one giant fist, bringing it down onto his stomach, and he flew to the ground head-first. He hit, and debrie flew everywhere in all directions. Trees collapsed, lakes rippled, animals scurried, and a giant crater was formed where I hit my brother. I stood there, waiting for Itachi to come crawling out of the crater like the scum he was. He jumped out, sending his katana flying at my back when I was turned. I turned and caught the katana in my hand, throwing it back at him. He caught it easily just as I did, and charged at me. I did too. I punched his face, and he did mine. I ripped his katana out of his hands, and he widened his eyes as I used it against him. I stabbed him in the abdomen, and he jumped away. His Akatsuki cloak had a big dark red spot where I stabbed him, and he had a bruise on his cheek where I punched him. His hair was out've place, and his purple nails looked like they needed a new coat of paint. Was my brother gay? I hoped he was. Itachi yelled and charged at me, and I charged too, getting his katana ready. I stabbed him, and he smirked.

"You can't kill me, Sasuke." He grabbed the katana and walked towards me, letting it go through to his back, grunting. "I'm already dead."(Woah, didn't see that one coming did ya?) I gasped and he grabbed my throat, squeezing it. I tried to get his hand off, but it was useless. I acted like I was dead, and let my chakra levels disappear from his by doing a little hand seal behind my back. Itachi smirked and dropped me. Was he that gullable?? He took my sword from his hand, and seathed it. I stood, running towards him silently. He turned and I punched him in the eyes, literally blinding him for the moment. Itachi scrambbled back, holding his eyes in pain. I took this opening to slit his throat. Itachi grabbed my hand when it was inches away from his face. He let his other hand move away from his face and I saw his eyes were bleeding when he looked at me from behind black locks. I felt him twist my wrist and I yelled in pain. He squeezed and twisted harder. I raised my kunai, bringing it down into his shoulder. He recoiled, backing away. I stepped back, my world was getting fuzzy.

"No. No, not now!" I collapsed, exhausted. My curse seal recoiled back into the mark on my neck and my Sharingan de-activated. I looked up to see my brother smirking. I grunted when he put his foot on my back, keeping me there. He bent down to my ear.

"Your weak. You can't even protect your friends, so why do you bother living?" Itachi brought out his katana, getting ready to bring the final blow. I closed my eyes, waiting for it. Itachi smirked. "Good-bye, little brother. Tell mother and father I said hi." He bruoght the katana, but was immideatly stopped by someone.

"Itachi-sama! We have to go, the leaf-nin have overrun us and they have even killed the leader! We have to go!" Itachi looked back at them, then looked back at me. He was going to kill me still until someone else stopped him.

"Itachi! Don't do it! Please! Just leave him! I'm begging you, please! You've hurt him enough!" It was Sakura, and she carried Itachi's Akatsuki cloak while running up to us. She stood in front of his katana, and she didn't move. Her arms were spread out like a cross's two sides and she stood there. Her face showed nothing. No fear, anger, hatred, nothing. She had tears in her eyes, and Itachi sighed. He put his katana back in it's seath.

"Move out, now! We're leaving!" He grabbed Sakura, and she followed, looking at me before Itachi lifted her up bridal-style and took off with the rest of the survivors. I lay there, thinking. The sky started to darken, and I felt tears running down my face. Sakura had stopped Itachi from killing me, and almost gotten herself killed. She loved me, and would've sacraficed herself for me. I clentched my fists and vowed to get her back. I felt unconciousness take me.

"Was I strong enough?" I asked before falling into darkness.

End! Don't worry, I'll b makin a sequel to this story soon! I hope u all liked it! Plz review and if u wanna b an Akatsuki memeber, just review me cause I need about six ppl for it. U need to tell me ur gender and give me a name u want! thnx ever so much, goodbye:D


End file.
